drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Jowee
|species= Raposa |role= Protagonist |gender=Male |age=Teenager/Young Adult |games= |home = Raposa Village |status = Alive |boxcolor=#4284de }} Jowee is one of the Drawn to Life series' main protagonists. Jowee is Mari's best friend and love interest. He is portrayed as very carefree and adventurous. He is featured on the box art of all of the main Drawn to Life games. Jowee's personality changes over the course of the games. In the original game, Jowee was not always incredibly serious, but loved adventures. Jowee liked Mari and was very kind, but occasionally made mistakes that caused trouble for the village. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Jowee started off seemingly with no goal in mind. He then learned that Mari was missing and became far more serious. This change in attitude led to him taking on a role similar to that of The Hero's sidekick. He then risked his life to save Mari, which showed how devoted he truly is. Appearance Jowee is a teenage male Raposa with orange fur. He wears a blue and white shirt and brown shorts. In addition, he also wears blue goggles, which often rest upon his head, and a red scarf with a gold bell. Jowee's appearance, for the most part, remains consistent between games and official art. Some discrepancies, however, do exist. For example, in many official artworks, including the game box-art, Jowee is seen without shorts (Though this is likely a stylistic choice and not his actual outfit or lack thereof). This contradicts the in-game sprites and the official "Raposa Coat of Arms", which both show him wearing shorts. The latter of which even includes Jowee wearing shoes, something not seen anywhere else. Story Drawn to Life Jowee is first encountered when he is woken up by his house being tapped three times. At first, he only half believes Mari when she tells him of The Creator's return. He quickly changes his mind when he hears The Creator himself and sees The Hero. When Heather is rescued from Frostwind, Jowee is assigned to watch over her by The Mayor. This leads to the two developing a close friendship. Jowee will sometimes attempt to impress Mari. He once went about this by running into a level, forcing The Hero to retrieve him. Later it is pointed out that he only wanted to get a flower for Mari. Jowee usually has good intentions, but can still be fairly reckless. At the end of the game, Indee and Pirate Beard invite Jowee to go on an adventure with them. Mari tells him that he should not refuse since it is his lifelong dream. In the end, however, he decides to stay with her. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii), Jowee is given a more primary role. When items are stolen, Jowee believes that Zsasha is behind their disappearance. He also believes that Zsasha has gone off to Jangala. Jowee goes with The Hero to Jangala in order to try and find Zsasha and bring back the items. Jowee and The Hero then find Zsasha has been held captive by a Monkey King. Jowee's theory is proven wrong when Mari realizes Zsasha didn't take the items. Mari then suspects that Wilfre had returned and stole the items. She then sends Jowee and The Hero to Shadow City, to see if they can find Wilfre. They find Wilfre's journal, which holds a plan to destroy The Creator. The plan requires branches from the Tree of Ages and the Eternal Furnace, along with a pen and pencil and the mask they got from the Monkey King to stop Wilfre. Jowee and The Hero are then sent to Icy Wastes, in order to find the Eternal Furnace. Soon the group hear from Galileo that the Tree of Ages is in trouble, so The Hero and Jowee go to the Eastern Winds. They save the tree, and get the branches. After Circi reveals that she was with Wilfre all along, her monster fills the village with Shadow and kills her. The Hero then defeats it, and Jowee says he doesn't want to go on adventures as often anymore. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Jowee is again given a more primary role. He becomes second protagonist to The Hero after Mari's departure. As the game progresses, he goes through a significant change in attitude and adapts to the role of a leader and a helpful guide. Much to the reluctance of the rest of the villagers, Jowee insists on searching for his missing friend. When he and the rest of the group arrive at Wilfre's Wasteland, he confronts Mari, who finally joins back with her village. During the final battle, the Raposa pray for The Hero. Quotes |-|Drawn to Life= }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii)= }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS)= }} Trivia * Jowee is featured on the Raposa Coat of Arms. * His official art shows that he doesn't wear shorts, but his sprites show that he wears brown shorts. * Jowee is shown after the credits as a doll won from the fair on Mike's bedside. ** The Jowee doll shown in the credits might belong to Heather, explaining her instant attachment to him in the first Drawn to Life. * Jeremiah Slaczka is shown to be fond of him and is 5th Cell's second mascot after Scribblenaut's Maxwell. * He may also be based on Joe Tringali, the game's executive director. * Jowee probably got his name from Joseph in The Bible, the father of Jesus. * He is one of four characters to sing in the series. The others being Mari, Rose and Heather. Media |-| Screenshots= image.png|Jowee's house in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. JoweeCantFindMari.png|Jowee unable to find Mari. JoweeIndeeOTP.png|Jowee and Indee on the Beach TRVillagers.png|Jowee searching for Mari in the treehouse on TurtleRock. Jowee in Treehouse.png|Jowee in the treehouse on Turtle Rock. Jowee-home-day.jpeg|Jowee's house exterior in Drawn to Life. Jowee-home-night.jpeg|Jowee's house in Drawn to Life at night. MariandJowee.png|Jowee on the pier with Mari. |-| Concept Art= JoweeConcept.png|Jowee as he appears in "The Art of 5thCell." JoweeEmoteConcept_Smile.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. JoweeEmoteConcept_Smile2.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. JoweeEmoteConcept_Wink.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. JoweeEmoteConcept_Shock.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. JoweeEmoteConcept_Shock2.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. JoweeEmoteConcept_Anger.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. |-|Cover Art= Dtl05.jpg|HQ art seen on one of Drawn to Life's boxart. 25uij2h.jpg.png|Jowee, Heather, and Mari as featured on the cover of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Dtl05smol.gif|LQ version of art from one of Drawn to Life's boxart. (No Logo) |-| Misc= Jowee_DrawScreen.png|A drawing of Jowee on the start screen of Drawn to Life. Jowee_Head_StartScreen.png|Jowee as he appears on the top start screen of Drawn to Life JoweeWii.png|Jowee's appearance in the Wii version of The Next Chapter. DTL2Ending 13.png|Jowee and Mari as dolls. Coat of Arms.png|Jowee is featured on the Raposa Coat of Arms. |-| Videos= |-| Audio= "Yeah!" "Sweet!" Jowee biting into a dry Banya stalk "Huh?" "Um..." "Hmm..." "Oh..." "Ugh..." Jowee Sleeping (inhale) Jowee Sleeping (exhale) "Haha!" ---- Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Needs More Images Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Raposa Village Category:Turtle Rock